Potions
Potions are items that you can use while raiding other players' dungeons that typically make the dungeons easier to beat. There are currently five potions in the game, each one with its own benefits. Obtaining There are three ways to obtain potions. The first is to buy them directly. Each potion costs 7 Orbs to buy, and can only be bought if you currently have none of that potion left. You can purchase potions by breaking into a dungeon and tapping on one of the green "+" symbols on the bottom of the screen. Note that if you see a number, not a "+" sign, you already have at least one of that potion and cannot buy more. The second method of obtaining potions is to merge Gems of the same color together. If you fill all of your totem's eyes with gems of the same color, you will receive one potion corresponding to which gem color you fused together. Note that the ritual only has to finish merging three gems of the same color, not begin. For instance, if you merge two blue gems and a green gem together, you would not get a potion. But if someone stole the green gem in the middle of the ritual, and you finished the ritual by putting in another blue gem, you would get a potion. The third method of obtaining potions is to break fake locks. Each fake lock has a small probability of giving you a potion when broken, and you can obtain 5-7 potions per day through this method. Gang of Thieves You receive one of these potions at the start of the game. This potion will summon a row of six thieves at the door, one behind the other. All thieves jump at the same time, and will react to taps in their own way. If one thief was on a wall and the other on the floor, one would jump while the other would leap off the wall. Gang of Thieves can be used to foil many jumps that take place near the door. The Red Guard Jump, for instance, can easily be ruined with this potion. Gang of Thieves is also useful against Homing Cannons and Seeking Birds, as they can only target one thief at a time, and will continuously target that thief until that thief dies. The Homing Cannon and Bird will both prioritize the first thief that came through the door, then the second, and so on. This can be used to the player's advantage if the player focuses on the thief behind the first. Combine Blue '''gems to get this potion. Slow Motion This potion will slow down time by a significant amount. Slow Motion is very useful for timing difficult jumps like the Red Guard Jump or the Cannon Jump. Jumps like the Edge Saw Jump can be timed better using this potion. Slow Motion is most effective when paired with the Ghost potion. Ghost shows the correct path to the totem, and Slow Motion makes Ghost much easier to follow. Combine '''Green gems to get this potion. Ghost This potion will reveal the owner of the dungeon's path to get to the totem. Ghost is very useful in bases that seem unbeatable. Ghost is most effective when coupled with the Slow Motion potion. Slow Motion allows you to time jumps much better, meaning you will have an easier time following the Ghost. It is believed that the second save of a dungeon is the one shown when a Ghost potions is activated. Combine Purple gems to get this potion. Disable Trap This potion will disable one trap in a dungeon, making it easier. The text of the potion reads that it disables one random trap, but this is not true. Instead, it disables the trap which has dealt the most damage of the 3 (or it may disable the trap which has been hit the most). This means that a strategic death by a trap can be useful with this potion to eliminate the most difficult trap in a dungeon. In the case of this potion being used before any trap has been touched, or multiple traps have dealt the same damage to the thief, the "default trap" hierarchy will be used to determine which trap is disabled. Each dungeon has its own hierarchy which can be determined by placing all traps in the same position in edit mode and dragging one away. The order by which the traps are dragged away shows the default trap, the secondary trap, and the other trap. The default trap will be disabled if the potion is used before any trap has been touched, and the trap highest in the hierarchy will be disabled in the case of multiple traps dealing the same damage to the thief. Combine Red gems to get this potion. Double Gold This potion will double the amount of gold in the current dungeon's totem. If you're hunting for loot for an upgrade, or you want to make your own guild, use this potion! Find a player with lots of gold in their totem, use this coupled with a few other potions, and you'll be running off with lots of loot to use! Note that this potion only affects gold, not gems. The value of the gems in the totem will remain the same, so don't use this potion when hunting for gems! Combine Yellow gems to get this potion. Trivia *The player can only use three potions at a time when attacking a dungeon. Category:Help Category:Game elements Category:Potions